


Slippers

by yuukasatoe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, F/M, Fluffy, Other, a bit of action, a bit of romance, almost tho, created my own villain lol, first post on ao3, marinette is oblivious, no reveal, prompt: slippers, random prompt from a friend, slippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukasatoe/pseuds/yuukasatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ladybug's Lucky Charm involves a slipper, the River Seine, and Chat Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippers

Prompt: Slippers

 

 _What am I supposed to do with these?!_ Ladybug stares, wide-eyed at the absurd item in her hands.

A pair of bedroom slippers.

As she gapes at her Lucky Charm, she catches sight of IceMan closing in on Chat Noir on the opposite bank of the Seine. Chat Noir visibly panics as he struggle to wrench his wrists free from the ice that encases it. To no avail, though. The ice has chained his wrists to the nearby lamp post in a vice-like grip.

“I shall take your Miraculous, and I’ll make it winter forever!” Cackles IceMan, reaching for Adrien’s ring.

 _Think, Ladybug, think!_ She feels her heart hammer against her chest as she looks around. A frozen River Seine, Chat Noir’s pole on the ground next to him, and bedroom slippers --

\-- she grins. _Aha_.

Dropping the bedroom slippers onto the icy ground, she swiftly slips into them and pads towards the frozen river.

“Here goes nothing!” She cries, leaping off the edge.

 She squeezes her eyes shut, bracing herself for a splash into freezing waters. It doesn’t come, and she opens her eyes to see herself standing, albeit slightly unsteadily, on the ice.

Her lips turn up in a sly smile, and without further hesitation, she slides across the ice as if she was on ice skates -- makeshift ones, at least.

“Oh, no, no, no --” Chat Noir stretches back in protest as IceMan places his hand on the ice around Chat’s wrists.

“Don’t you dare!” Ladybug leaps into the air as she reaches the opposite bank, kicking her slippers off her feet as she does an elegant flip mid-air.

Her little stunt does just the trick, as one slipper slaps IceMan’s pale white hand away from the ice and shatters the said ice restraints on her partner’s hands.

(Meanwhile, the other slipper slaps Chat Noir smack in the face. “Miaou~!” He whines in pain.)

“That’s it for you!” Yells Ladybug, dealing a powerful kick to his head as she lands, sending the villain flying backwards.

She runs after him and deals a punch, but he dodges it swiftly, retreating, eyeing her for a strategic opening for him to attack.

Ladybug continues to shower him with successive punches and kicks, but he avoids them all with ease. She’s unable to hurt him, but on the other hand, his attacks are too slow for her. They continue to spar, parrying and leaping back, until both of them are at a safe distance from one another, each evaluating the other for possible weaknesses.

He growls, tightening his grip on his ski poles. He points them at Ladybug, lets out a furious roar, and is just about to send icicles flying towards Ladybug --

\-- when a slipper hits him in the face.

Ladybug sees her confusion briefly mirrored on his face before his eyes roll back into their sockets as he loses consciousness. The ski pole falls from his limp grip and clatters loudly onto the floor.

“I don’t ap- _purr_ -ciate kissing your slipper, my Lady.” Ladybug whirls around to see Chat Noir grinning mischievously at her, flexing one wrist while the other hand cups his reddened cheek.

She hastily runs towards him. “Ah-- I’m sorry, it was unintentional! Are you alrigh--” He silences her with an index finger on her lips.

“I’d very much rather a kiss here, charming,” He slurs sensuously, winking.

Ladybug feels a blush heating up her cheeks under the red mask, and she’s at a loss for words.

Beep, beep.

 _Thank god_ , she thinks in relief as she blurts out a lame excuse to Chat, destroys the akuma in the ski pole and activates her Miraculous Ladybug to clear up the mess. A wide smile hangs on her face to hide her racing heart, and before he says anything else to her she’s off, swinging away into the horizon.

 

***

Chat Noir sighs heavily, watching her disappear into the distance. He stands there for a few more moments, before sprinting away.

 

***

 

“Adrien isn’t in school today?!” Alya cries, staring at Nino in disbelief.

“Yeah, he’s not really feeling well,” says Nino nonchalantly, “I’m not sure why. Says he got hit by a slipper or something.”

“Hit by a slipper? That’s ridiculous.” Alya rolls her eyes. “He probably meant he slipped and fell while wearing a lousy pair of slippers.”

“I guess.”

“Either way, Marinette isn’t going to be pleased -- Marinette?” Alya turns to see her friend’s face crestfallen as she slumps into her chair. “Marinette, are you alright?”

Marinette sighs loudly and restlessly. “Oh man, I hope Adrien’s beautiful face isn’t bruised or anything! I hope he gets well soon…”

In her mind she imagines all kinds of scenarios that Adrien could have been in -- slipping down the stairs, slipping in the kitchen, slipping in the bathroom, slipping along one of the corridors in his house --

Anything could have happened. Adrien could be seriously injured. Apprehension and concern fills her mind.

“Earth to Marinette?”

She doesn’t hear Alya or Nino as she loses herself to her imagination. She thinks up every possible scenario, except one.

 

***

 

Tikki heaves a quiet sigh inside Marinette’s bag. Looks like it’s going to take a little while longer before Marinette and Adrien finally connect the dots between one another.

The kwami rests her large head in her tiny palm as she wonders how long more she’ll have to wait before she can finally see her Plagg again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tikki knows!! i swear she knows!!
> 
> hehe my first miraculous ladybug fic! it's really short, i typed it on my phone after my friend texted the slippers prompt to me. hope you guys liked it, i'll probably (hopefully) write more in the future!


End file.
